Love Always Returns
by twilightlover8910
Summary: Edward left Bella for his "cousin" Tanya. She moves from Forks to Las Vegas to escape the momories. Jasper follows her there. Will Bella find the love she's looking for or will he break her heart too?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 1

Remembering

Bella

_Its been two long years since I left Forks to escape his memory. Two years since I've seen or heard from any of them or had to have them feel pity for him leaving me for her. I made the right decision in moving here i'm loving every minute of it._

I glance at my surroundings. I see my co-workers around me preparing for the show and sigh to myself. This is not how I pictured my life going. By now I had hoped he would have changed me and we would be married and happy living with the family, but no. He had to go off to the Denali coven and mate with Tanya. It broke my heart when Jasper told me and I know he could feel how heartbroken I felt. I finally had to convince Charlie to let me leave and go out on my own. I hated leaving him but it was for the best. When I talked to him last he was spending an awful lot of time with Sue Clearwater. I guess its good that he has someone to take care of him.

"Bella, are you gonna get ready any time soon?" I looked up at the speaker and realized I had been day dreaming. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I hurriedly got into my showgirl outfit and laughed at myself. Two years ago I wouldn't have been caught dead in this much glitter. Alice would have a fit (that is if she hadn't already seen me.) I still thought about them all daily, all of them except him.

Jasper

I had been coming to her show every night for the last two weeks. I still couldn't figure out why she was doing this. It's not like she was the most graceful person in the world but damn every time I saw her I instantly got a hard on. I heard the beginning of her entrance song I silently laughed to myself. This was getting harder everyday. I could still feel her emotions of abandonment by my "brother" and in turn the rest of the family. It killed me what we did to her. She accepted us for who we were not what we are. She was the most selfless person I knew. I realized after she left that I was in love with her, but by the time I went to tell her Charlie told me that she had moved away. He refused to tell me where she was but I have my ways of finding out.

_*flashback*_

_As soon as I got back in the car after talking to Charlie, I called Alice. "Ali I need to know where she is. I have to go tell her we didn't deserve her." "Jazz, I cant see her anymore you are gonna have to do this on your own. I know one day soon you will get your answers." "Thanks Ali. Love you Bye!" I hung up before she could say anything else. I knew she was lying, she was just pissed cause I chose Bella, a human, over the all seeing Alice. She would never let me live this down. _

I watch silently as Bella dances on stage and I can't help but to think of all the things I want to do to her. I just have to let her know I'm here and that is going to be the tricky part.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I own nothing. thank you all for adding me to your lists. i was overwhelmed at the response my story got. Thank you so much!_

Chapter 2

Finding A Friend

Bella

I had the sinking feeling that I was being watched and followed everyday. It had been going on for about two weeks and everyday I had been receiving flowers from a secret admirer. It was really starting to get on my nerves and I still didn't have a clue who it was. I thought it might have been him but I know I was just getting my hopes up.

I continued to do my show every night and I kept seeing the same man there day after day. I knew our show wasn't that great but to see the same stranger everyday was kind of relaxing. I knew his eyes from somewhere but I still couldn't place him.

As I headed out once again to work I had that same feeling of being followed. I kept glancing back over my shoulder but didn't see anyone. I started to walk faster and dug in my bag for my pepper spray. Whoever was following me was about to get a rude awakening. I turned around and was stunned by who was standing behind me.

"Hello, Bella." he has this thick southern drawl that I had never heard from him before. "JASPER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SNEAKING UP ON ME AT NIGHT IN LAS VEGAS!" I was still in shock to see the only member of the Cullen family that I never really got along with, not to mention the fact that he tried to kill me on my 18th birthday. He looked at me with those golden topaz eyes I had been so accustomed to seeing in my dreams. "I didn't mean to scare you Bells I just wanted to make sure you got to work safely." I glared at him, " What right do you or any members of your "family" have in trying to keep me safe. After what he did to me and after you all left me you gave up all rights to try and protect me. I want you out of my life". Forgetting who I was ranting and raving at I reached up and socked him in the jaw. "OWWWWWW! FUCK!" I heard him chuckle and I just glared at him. "Fuck now I have to go to the hospital and miss my shift at work." I was cradling my hand to my chest as he reached out and took it in his hand. Since when did Jasper have a soft side? There was something different about him. He wasn't the same vampire I knew a few years ago. I looked at him as he cradled my hand in his trying to get the swelling to go down. "Jasper what are you doing in Vegas?" "Bella, I had to make sure you were safe." "Again I ask what right do any of you have to make sure I'm safe? You all left me when he did. I never thought that I would see any of you again." I started to cry and he took me in his arms. "Bella, I hate what my brother did to you. I wanted to rip him to pieces and burn them all." I could feel the anger washing over me. "Jasper, your projecting your gift on to me. Right now I need to go to the ER and have them check my hand and then try to make it to work before my shift is over. Do you want to come with me?"

Jasper

I had been sending her flowers everyday for the entire time I had been here and I knew she had seen me at her show. I had also been following her to and from work everyday. Today she felt fear as I followed her. I had a bad feeling this was not gonna turn out very well and the next thing I knew she was spinning around with pepper spray in her hand.

I couldn't believe I let her catch me following her to work . She was so beautiful as she turned around with pepper spray in her hand. I saw the recognition as soon as she saw me. "Hello Bella." I heard my southern accent come out more than it ever had. I was a little startled when she started yelling at me. When did this woman before me get a temper? The next thing I knew she was howling and gripping her wrist. I hadn't even realized she hit me. I took her hand in my cold on trying to get the swelling to go down. I caught her looking at me with a new perspective of me. She asked what I was doing here in Vegas so I was almost completely honest. When she started talking about Edward and Tanya I could feel the rejection coming off of her and it pissed me off. I didn't realize I was projecting until she said something. She then caught me off guard and ask if I wanted to go to the ER with her.

"Bella, I'll come with you and I would also like to be your friend." This was the only way I could try and bring her out of her shell. "Jazz, where is Alice? You two are almost as inseparable and Rosalie and Emmet." "I'll tell you the whole story after we get your hand checked Bella." I walked with her toward the hospital in a very uncomfortable silence. "Bella are you mad that I'm here?" I could feel the apprehension coming from her. "Bella what's wrong?" She started crying, "Jasper I just don't want to be hurt again." Here was my chance and I took it. "Isabella, I promise never to hurt you again and I will stay with you until you tell me to leave. I hate what my family did to you and I want so badly to make up for it. Will you let me try and prove to you that not all of my family are heartless creatures?" She looked at me with the tears still in her eyes, " I would like that very much Jazz." I felt like dancing a jig right there in front of the hospital. "Go get your hand checked Bells. I'll be right out here waiting." As she walked away I smiled to myself things weren't going as planned they were going so much better. I couldn't wait to make her mine forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I own nothing._

Chapter 3

Finding a Middle ground

Bella

It had been three weeks since I found Jasper and we were getting along great. He was so different than I remember. He still refused to talk about his family. I was very cautious around him still. I knew he could feel my apprehension about getting close to him. I couldn't help it, after everything I went through with his family and mainly his brother, I didn't expect him to hang around. He was so much kinder than Edward ever was. I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me about him and Alice. I had a plan to ask him tonight as he walked me home.

"Jazz, I have a question for you and I want you to be completely honest with me please?" He looked at me and I knew he couldn't get a read on my emotions. " I want you to tell me why you aren't with Alice. You were always inseparable." I heard him sigh. "Bella it's a long story and it would take half the night to tell you." I looked at him and finally let him feel my emotions. "Jasper I want to know it's the only way I can trust you not to leave me like he did. I also want you to come live with me instead of wherever it is you are staying. You look like you haven't showered for days." I smiled up at him. "Please Jazz tell me." "When we get home and you eat I'll tell you Bells. Just promise me you wont run." " I promise Jazz."

We walked in silence until we got to my apartment. I knew it wasn't much and it was scarcely furnished, but it was still home. I fixed myself something to eat and sat on my bed and had him sit next to me to tell me. "Jazz whenever your ready to talk I'll be here to listen." I knew this was gonna be a long night so I go myself comfortable and looked at him and saw how tortured he was. I never knew how hard this was going to be on him. I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. "Jazz, if you can't tell everything I understand, I just want to know the truth." He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Bells I want to tell you I'm just not sure where to start. Give me a few minutes to get my head together before I start."

Jasper

I knew telling her this was going to be hard but I was finally about to tell her the reason I came to Vegas. I took a couple of unneeded breaths just to calm myself as she slipped her and in mine and gave me a small squeeze. I willed myself not to jump her at the light touch. This may be harder than I thought but it was something that needed to be done.

"Bells you know my past and how I was created and just about everything up until the point you entered into our lives. Alice and I got a divorce right before you came into our lives because I wasn't happy with my life. I wanted so much more. Then she saw you come into our lives and said that I couldn't tell the family until after you were changed into one of us. She needed to know Edward and you would be together and that you wouldn't go after me. She knew that I was still unstable around humans, as you witnessed first hand on your birthday. I never did apologize for that. I am truly sorry." I paused and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and I had never seen any female, vampire or human, look so beautiful. "Its ok Jazz, I knew you would never really hurt me. I forgave you long ago. Please continue." I loved hearing her voice especially when she was forgiving me. I continued with the story.

"I never realized that Alice was so controlling of me. She never wanted me around you or for you to spend any time with the rest of our family but her and Edward. I know she saw something in a vision but she would never tell me what it was. I knew it involved you and me, so after my asshat of a brother did what he did, I asked him if he knew what she was keeping from me. So he sat down and told me that Alice never saw you and Edward together, she saw you and me as mates and her out in the cold and not happy with anyone. After I found out the truth I sat down with the whole family and told them that Alice had lied to us all and that we had hurt you for no reason. I told them that Alice and I had been divorced for about five years and that I was in love with you." I heard her gasp and realized that I had told her my biggest secret ever. "Bella look at me please." She looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. "You love me?" she asked quietly. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she could look me in the eye. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than my own life and I would do anything to keep you safe and I'm so sorry for what my family and Alice put you through. I will never forgive her for keeping what was supposed to happen a secret. Please say something Bella." I looked down at her and waited for her to say something.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N i own nothing. sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, we've had really bad weather here and it cut my power for a few days. i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Running

Bella

He loves me! Wait did he just say he's always loved me? Then why the hell did he leave when the others did. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but all I could think about was him leaving with the rest of them. I wasn't sure that I could trust my voice not to betray the emotions I was feeling and then I remembered he's an empath. I kept staring at his eyes waiting on him to tell me that it was all a joke. I couldn't believe that the only Cullen to come looking for me in the two years that I had been gone was telling me he had been in love with me the entire time.

"Jasper, I really don't know what to say. I never thought that any of you would want me back in your lives. I don't think this will work between us. I've been hurt once by your family and I'm not going to take that chance again. I would like you to leave."

I stood up on shaky legs and went to the bathroom. I heard him moving around and gathering things up then I heard my front door shut. I walked back into my bedroom and found a note that he had left

_Bella, _

_I know you are confused and hurt by my family. I cant apologize for them but maybe if you gave them a chance to come and see you they could apologize for themselves_. _This was not how I was planning on telling you my feelings for you and I know it was too soon. For that I am sorry. I hope you will consider giving me another chance to prove myself to you. I'm only a phone call away. If you want to see my family then I will let them know, but I will tell them to leave Alice home. She has interfered in your life too much. _

_All my love, _

_Jasper _

I was stunned by his words. I knew I should pick up the phone and call him, but he was right it was too soon for me to be thinking about him in those terms. I wish he and I could go back to the way things had been for the last few weeks.

_*flashback*_

_I was getting ready for the show and my friend and coworker, Jessica, came up to me and asked about Jasper. I smiled at her and told her he was an old friend from back home. She asked me if he was single and I told her yes. She smiled and I wished I could see his face when she asked him out. This was going to be priceless. As we were leaving for the night Jess came up to him and asked if he wanted to hang out with her. He told her he was gay. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the expression on her face. He growled at me the whole way home._

_*end Flashback*_

Jasper

It was so hard for me to walk out of her life and I hadn't been meaning to tell her that I loved her for a long while. I really fucked this up. I called the only person who would understand.

"Hi mom. I really messed everything up with Bella. I told her everything that happened with me and Alice and I let it slip that I loved her. She asked me to leave and I did. I'm so lost mom."

" Jasper it will all work out in the end just give Bella time to think about it and she will realize that she loves you too. Just give her time son.

" Thanks mom. I love you."

"Any time son, I love you too."

I hung up with my mom and sighed. I had no clue how I was going to win her back. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that I had a text from Alice.

(A/N: _Alice's text will be italicize and Jasper's will be bold) _

_Jasper I know you hate me but I know how you can get Bella back._

**You're right I hate you because of the shit you put me through and that you are now putting my Bella through. **

_Are you going to listen to me? I will help you get her back if you want. _

_**What's in it for you? You never do things to help anyone unless it benefits you. **_

_Just listen to me and do everything I tell you to. I know this will help you get her back._

**Fine what do I have to do?**

I knew Alice was up to something and I couldn't figure out what. I knew she hated the fact that I loved Bella more that her. I couldn't help who my soul mate was. It was something that I hadn't planned. I knew I was going to need help to get her back and I knew Alice was the one person who could see exactly what I needed to do to win my Bella's heart. I knew in order for this plan to work I would need outside help.

Alice POV

Finally things were going my way. I knew I had to try to help jasper get Bella back so he would come home and then I could steal him back from her. I just needed to find someone to be on my side to help get her away from my Jasper. I knew who I wanted to help me but I knew for sure my family would hate me for it and would possibly get killed for it, but I don't care, I only want my Jasper back from that human bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the support! i'm sorry this took me so long to get out! i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Fighting for Love

Bella

It had been three weeks since I've seen Jasper. I thought about him every day since our fight and its killing me not to be close to him. I have been working extra shifts hoping that he will come in to see me like he used to. I have the worst luck with men.

_*flashback*_

_I walked up to Edward and tried to kiss him and he pulled away. _

"_Isabella, I know you think we are meant to be together but I have found my true soul mate. She is one of the Denali. Her name is Tanya. I'm sorry to have hurt you Bella but the heart wants what the heart wants. We will leave you and it will be as if we never existed." _

_I stood there in shock as he told me this. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I just stared at him like he had lost his mind. I tried to say something but he stopped me by putting his hand up. _

"_Save your breath Bella . You won't change my mind." _

_I glare at him and the rest of his "family" . I turn on my heel and walk out leaving the Cullen's behind me for the rest of my life. _

_*End Flashback*_

Well I thought I was leaving them for the rest of my life but two years later they find a way back into my life. I really miss Jasper. I've thought about calling him a million times but I don't know what to say to him. I guess I'll just follow my heart. I pulled out my phone to text Jasper. I was just going to be honest with him and tell him how I felt. I just hope he feels the same still. In this time that he's been gone I realize that I loved him. I love him more that I could have ever loved Edward. Jasper makes me feel whole and loved.

I text him and ask him to come over. Judging by how fast he text me back he's been missing me too. I cant wait to see him and I have a great surprise for him. I go to my room and get the shirt he left here and put it on but nothing else. I just hope he likes what he sees. I brush my hair out and leave it down. I remember him liking my hair down. I'm not going to put any makeup on because then it would look like I was trying to hard to get him. I know he loves me and now its my turn to show him just how much I love him.

Jasper

Its been three long weeks since I've seen my Bella. I miss her greatly. I have stopped myself from going to her shows because Alice says she doesn't want to see me. There's something fishy going on with Alice, she's being way to nice to me about all this. I just can't figure out what she's getting out of helping me win Bella back.

I feel my phone going off in my pocket. I pull it out and if I was human I'm sure I would have fainted. My Bella is texting me.

(A/N: Bella's texts will be Italics and Jasper's will be bold)

_Hey I'm not sure if you want to talk to me but I really miss you Jasper. _

**I do want to talk to you Bella and I miss you too. **

_If you want to come over I'm off work today we could hang out at my place and talk. _

**I'll be there in 5. I cant wait to see you Bella. **

_I can't wait to see you either Jasper. _

I can't believe it! My Bella wants to see me! I don't think I've been this happy since I found her living here. I send a quick text to Alice.

**Hey I don't need your help getting Bella back anymore she text me and wants to see me! I'm so happy Ali!**

I get to Bella's and knock on her apartment door. She opens wearing nothing but one of my tee shirts that I must have left. I cant help but stare at her. She is so beautiful. Her hair is brushed out and down. I love her hair like that. She looks amazing in my shirt.

"Are you just going to stand in the hall and stare at me all night or are you going to come in and stare at me all night Jasper." she smiles at me and my dead heart melts.

"I will be coming in to stare at you Bella. You look so beautiful. My shirt has never looked so good." I continue to stare as she leads me to the living room and she sits on the couch patting the spot next to her.

I fight the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her. I know its too soon for that but she's just so damn beautiful.

"Jasper, I want you to know that the last three weeks have been a living hell for me and I realized something about two days after you left. I'm in love with you too."

Did I just hear her right? Did she just say she's in love with me? Oh happy day! I feel like jumping for joy but I know what I'm going to do. I take her hand in mine and look into her eyes.

"Bella you just made me the happiest man in the world and I'm never going to leave you again. I love you my Bella!"

I lean down and kiss her and it feels like heaven.

Alice POV

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! She just ruined everything it's time to take drastic measures and call in some reinforcements. I know who I have to call and this is not going to be pretty. My family will hate me and Jasper will try and kill me but its all in the name of love. That bitch doesn't belong in our world and I'm going to be the one to take her out of it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! and if you would like to see something happen then i am very open to suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was originally planning on having a lemon in this chapter but I couldn't figure out how to get in in there right. I will do my best to put it in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your support.

Chapter 6

Seeing the Family

Bella

Its been about 6 months since I told Jasper I love him. I quit my job at the show and started going back to school. Jasper is working at a bookstore near campus and is writing a book about the Civil War. I've read some of it and he's a very talented writer. He makes me feel so alive when we are together. We haven't been "together" yet, but I know when we are it will be amazing.

I was waiting for him to get home from work. Today is our sixth month anniversary. Since I know he can't eat human food I have something better planned. Tonight is the night I tell him I want to be his officially. I cant wait. I bought some sexy lingerie and have decorated the apartment. I hope he's ready for this too.

"Bella! I'm home!" he yells when he walks in the door.

"I'm in the bedroom, Baby!" I yell back to him.

I hear him walking toward the bedroom. My heart is pounding. I hear the knob on the door turn and there he is. My own personal god! I love just staring at him. He's so sexy and he's all mine. He's staring at me and I know he's surprised.

"Happy Anniversary Baby." I smile up at him from our bed. I chose this red and black lace up corset. I also had garters on with black fishnet stockings. Needless to say when he saw mw his jaw hit the floor. I just smiled at him.

"Jasper, are you just gonna stand there staring all night or are you gonna come over here and give me a kiss?"

"Bella, as beautiful as you look, I need you to get dressed because we're going out." he stated as he turned around and walked out of our room.

I was speechless. I felt rejected and damn that hurt more than anything. I guess I wasn't sexy enough for him. I climbed out of bed and stripped. I got in the shower as the tears started to fall. I didn't care that he could tell how I was feeling. He needed to know how bad he had hurt me. I showered blow-dried my hair but left it down. Maybe he had something special planned for us tonight. I dressed in a red and black dress he had bought me a few weeks ago. I put a small amount of make-up on and grabbed my shoes. I know he felt what I was feeling as I showered but when I walked out of the bedroom I wasn't expecting him to be right there. I know he's projecting all the love he has for me and I can also feel the lust coming off of him. I can't wait till we get home tonight. This night is going to end perfect.

Jasper

HOLY SHIT! That was not what I was expecting when I came home. I've been waiting for her to be ready for months. She's really going to hate me when she finds out who we're seeing tonight and what I'm doing. I felt rejection coming from her. SHIT! I really fucked up this time. I hear her coming out of the bedroom and she's wearing the red and black dress I bought her a few weeks ago and she looks amazing.

"Baby, I'm sorry if it seemed like I rejected you. I've been waiting for months to be with you. You look so amazing. Never think that I don't want you."

I pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. As much as I want to take that dress off of her and have my way with her, we have bigger things to do tonight. I reluctantly pull back and look into her eyes. What I see there makes me want to say screw our plans and take her now.

"Jasper, I guess we can wait till later for my gift. Lets go so we can do what you want first."

My lovely Bella, always the voice of reason. I take her hand and put it through my arm and lead her out of our apartment. We descend the stairs and head out of the building where I have a limo waiting for her. I open the door and Emmet jumps out followed by Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and his new wife Tanya. I look at Bella and she's crying.

"Bella Baby, what's wrong?" I hate seeing the love of my existence cry.

"Is this my anniversary present?" my angel asks quietly.

"No baby, this was unexpected, but I'm glad they are here."

"Ok." she whispers to me. I can feel the anxiety coming off her as she turns around to look at my family. I know they only wanted to see her and me but this may set her and I back only tonight will tell.

I watch her very carefully as she goes first to Carlisle and Esme. She walks up to them and says in the smallest voice, "Hi, Mom and Dad." My parents look as if they are about to cry which is an impossible feat for a vampire. They embrace her gently and she hugs them back fiercely.

She then moves toward Emmet and Rose. She says a small hello to Rose and then looks at Emmet. I know how much she's missed him and I'm kinda hesitant on their reunion. Emmet scoops her up in a big bear hug. I can feel how happy she is to see him.

She looks at Alice and they just stare at each other. I don't think Bella is very happy to see her here and neither am I. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

She wont even look at Edward and Tanya. I don't blame her for that one. He's a asshat as it is. I can feel him glaring at me. He can read my mind so he knows what I'm planning tonight.

"Okay everybody lets get this show on the road." I say with my arms still around Bella.

They all pile in the limo and Bella and I get in last. I sit her in my lap and she snuggles into my arms. I test her emotions and she's nervous but excited at the same time. As we head down the strip everyone looks outside, except Alice. She just keeps staring at Bella in my arms. I glare at her and she stops. Something just isn't right with that little pixie.

We reach our destination and Bella gasps. She once told me her favorite spot in Vegas was the fountains. Everyone in the limo gets out and I lead Bella over to the side of the fountain.

I get down on one knee in front of her and everyone looks shocked. I look up at my beautiful angel's face and say:

"Isabella Marie Swan, since you came into my life I felt a strong pull to you. I realize now that that pull is love. I love you with every part of my being. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Jasper." she whispers.

She said yes! I grab her and pick her up off the ground and spin her around and kiss her with all the passion I have in me. I hear he groan. I realize I'm projecting.

"Bella, I love you! Happy Anniversary Baby!" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, Jasper! Happy Anniversary!" she says back to me and I can feel the love and lust coming off of her.

I feel a lot of anger behind us and I turn us around with Bella behind me. I look at Alice and she looks like she's about to blow up at everyone. I try to send her calming waves but they just come back to me and she looks even more pissed. I look at Edward and he shakes his head. She's keeping him out of her head too.

"Alice, why are you so mad at me?" I ask her. I can't understand why she is so mad at me. All I did was propose to the woman I love. Then it hits me, she's still in love with me. This will only cause problems down the road.

Alice POV

Well this is an unexpected development. Bella won't even look at me or Edward and his whore. I have no idea what Jasper has planned. We get to the fountains in Vegas and he gets down on one knee and proposes to her right in front of me. I can't believe he's really giving me up for that skinny human. I'm so pissed I can't stand it. I start walking away and my family looks at me.

"I'm sorry. I can't watch the man I love with someone else. When he gets what he wants out of her, he'll come back to me. For now I'm leaving. Goodbye"

Now that my plan is in motion it will only be a matter of time before he comes back to me.

A/N: Who's POV would y'all want to see for my first lemon? Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Until further notice my story, "Love Always Returns", will be put on hold feel free to send me a message.

I will be concentrating on my newest story "Facing the Past." It is a story that is very personal to me. It has its graphic moments and is based on Real Life experiences. If you would like more information feel free to PM me.

If you are under 18 and reading my stories, I caution you. Some things will be more graphic than others, but I will warn you ahead of time.

Thanks for you patience!

Krystal AKA Twilightlover8910


End file.
